Body Heat
by fictiouswrighter
Summary: It was then that I got my first glimpse of how the war was affecting people. I took in the bloodshot, lifeless eyes, the tear stained face, the tangled and frizzy hair. This tearstained face was proof of that. Lily/James Oneshot Read&Review Gwe


**(A/N) **_Hiya! It's Gwen! Um, I'm slowly starting to put my oneshots back up and this is the first one on my list. Sorry it you've already read it. I actually don't know what it was originally called. ::blushes:: Um, Yeah. Read and Review. _

**(Disclaimer) **_I just own my creative license. And I siriusly think that the officials will be taking that away from me soon! ;)_

_**Body Heat**_

It was defiantly what I would consider a shock, when I was wondering around Hogwarts one night and I discovered a crying form on a window seat in the Astronomy Tower. The form was shaking and you could see that they had their arms wrapped around themselves. It was Christmas Eve and they were looking out of the opened window at the snow covered ground, the stars, and the falling snow. I could tell something was wrong from the fact that they were crying, and figured I should leave them alone, but knew it was my duty to help them. I walked forwards to the unknown figure, unable to tell anything about them because of the darkness. When I was closer, I realized the figure was wearing a simple tank-top and a pair of boxers, but the figure was defiantly feminine. Once I got close enough I placed a hopingly comforting hand on the persons shoulder. The female jumped and turned her head to look at me.

It was then that I got my first glimpse of how the war was affecting people. I took in the bloodshot, lifeless eyes, the tear stained face, the tangled and frizzy hair. I realized it wasn't just random people who were getting hurt; it was people who I knew, people I cared for. This tearstained face was proof of that. I realized that, no matter if we didn't know the people that were listed dead in the Daily Prophet that day, somebody we knew might've known that person. The devastated form of Lily Evans was proof of that.

"G-g-go so-somew-w-where el-el-else, Ja-Ja-James. Thi-thi-this is some-something I ha-ha-ha-have-ve t-t-to deal-deal wi-wi-with b-b-by-by my-my-myse-se-self," Lily sobbed, turning her face away from me, and back towards the window.

"Evvey, you know that I'm not going to go away. I'd never leave you when you were crying. Especially on Christmas Eve. Come on, let me sit down so I can hold you close and try to comfort you," I whispered to her. Evvey was my special nickname for Lily that I started calling her when we became friends. After she turned back around and studied me, she got up to let me sit down. I sat and she crawled onto my lap. For a while, we sat staring out at the sky while Lily cried. I was stroking her hair while I had one arm securely around her. After a while, Lily spoke, "M-m-my pa-pa-paren-ents will-will b-be i-in the pa-pa-paper to-to-tomor-mor-morrow."

"Aw, Evvey, I'm so, so sorry," I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I could see the Goosebumps rise on her arms. "Come on Evvey, you need to get to bed. I'm getting cold, and I have on pyjama pants and a t-shirt. Goodness only knows how cold you must be. You have on boxers and a tank top and you've been out here longer than me. Come on, let's go to our Dorm."

"Let-let's s-s-stay a litt-little long-g-g-ger. Plea-plea-please?" Lily questioned, turning around in my arms to look at me.

"If we're going to stay up here longer, let me at least conjure up each a blanket," I sighed, giving in to the look in her eyes. She had me wrapped around her tiny finger and she didn't even know it.

"J-j-ju-just one," Lily said, more chattering than crying now. She still had tears falling down her face, but she wasn't sobbing anymore. I shifted her a little to grab my wand. I said the incantation to conjure a huge thick blanket. I put my wand back up, pulled her close again, and wrapped the blanket around her. She, however, had different plans; she took the blanket off of herself and wrapped it around the both of us. After doing that, she shyly looked in my eyes and sheepishly smiled. "Body heat," she explained, causing me to break into a huge smile.

"Sure, sure, Evvey," I laughed. She burred her head in my chest and I could feel her content sigh. I, in turn, rested my head on top of hers. After a while of us sitting like that, I figured Lily had gone to sleep. That was, until she spoke, scarcely a whisper, "According to the Aurors who arrived half an hour late, my parents didn't suffer. It was a quick killing, just Voldemort's way of trying to scare me."

"I'm so sorry Lily. Truly I am. When I graduate, I'm going to become an Auror and I'm going to go after Voldemort personally. I'm going to make him pay for every life he took, for every tear he made somebody shead. He needs to pay, and I'm going to be the person to make him," I told Lily. Her head snapped up and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"No!" She yelled. " Don't, Jazz! I'm having a hard enough time with this. I couldn't stand it if you were killed too. Even if you don't, I wouldn't be able to cope with the thought that something might happen to you!" She had me when she called me Jazz. Jazz was her special name for me. Once we were friends and she found out my middle name was Jasper, she decided to call me that.

"Okay, Evvey. I won't go risking my life. I'll go do something safe, like live with Sirius," I replied, happy that the fear in her eyes disappeared.

"Oh, no you won't. That's even more dangerous than asking Voldemort to tea and then telling him that you thing that he needs to talk about his problems so he can learn to release some of his anger in a positive way," Lily laughed.

"True. I guess I'll just go live by myself forever as far away from Sirius as he'll let me be," I replied, laughing until I say hurt flash across Lily's face for a second before she masked it.

"I think I'm getting tired now, so, if it wouldn't inconvience you too much, would you please let me up so I could go to my room?" Lily questioned, her tone turning formal. I tightened my arms around her, not letting her get up. I knew she wasn't tired, stalking her for 6 years taught me to know when she was tired and when she was lying.

"Lily, what did I say? And don't tell me that I didn't say anything. I know you're not tired. You just want to get away from me. Quite personally, I thought we were having a wonderful conversation," I asked.

" 'I'll go live by myself forever'?" Lily quoted.

"I was joking around, Evvey. Although quite personally I still don't understand what's wrong with that. But, if you still want to go to bed, feel free to get up and go," I said, removing my arms from around her.

"I guess I was just being moody. Sorry. It's just I was thinking that if you end up all alone, then than means that I'm going to end up all alone," she explained.

"I'm thoroughly confused now," I informed her.

"Just forget it, Jazz. Please. I believe it's time for a subject change," Lily said.

"What do you want to talk about, then, Evvey?" I inquired.

"I don't know. How about how you found me up here," Lily suggested.

"I didn't know it was you when I saw you. I was just wondering around the castle because I couldn't sleep," I told her.

"Wern't you using the map?" Lily questioned. Becomming friends with me and the rest of the Marauders and earning our trust let her be privy to our little secrets; although, she knew about Remus' furry little problem she doesn't know the steps we've taken to keep him from suffering as much.

"Nope. It was completely accidental that I found you," I replied.

"Well, I'm glad you found me. I don't know what I was going to do. If you hadn't showed up, I might have done something drastic," Lily replied.

"Glad to know my random wondering helped somebody," I smiled. We both resumed watching the sky until about 15 minutes later, we heard footsteps. Lily looked at me worriedly, knowing if we got caught, we'd both be in trouble. "Don't worry, Evvey, I won't let you get in trouble," I whispered, right before the figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mister Potter! And Miss Evans! What are you doing out of bed at 3 o'clock in the morning? I know you're not patrolling, so explain yourselves," Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Look, Professor, it's my fault, I dragged Lily out of bed and forced her to come up here with me," I replied, hopping McG would buy my story. When I could tell that she wasn't going to buy it, I decided to tell her the real reason. _"Lily's parents were killed,"_ I mouthed to her. Understanding flickered across her face.

"Miss Evans, please return to your room. Mister Potter, please follow me to my office," McG sighed.

"Go ahead, I'll be okay," I whispered into Lily's ear. "And make sure to take the blanket. You need it more than I do."

"Thank you, Jazz," Lily whispered in return, leaving with the blanket wrapped around her. I sighed, and got up, following McG to her office. Once we arrived at her office, McG motioned for me to sit down.

"Look, Professor, before you scold me, give me detention, or whatever you're going to do, I'm going to say one thing. If I was given a choice, I would, without a doubt, do that again. So, go ahead, punish me. I don't care," I informed her.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, I'm not going to punish you. Yes, wondering the school after hours is against rules, but comforting Miss Evans like you did was an honourable thing to do. For that, I'm not going to punish you. But, don't let me find you out of bed after hours again, or I'll give you detention faster than you can say 'But Professor!'" McGonagall said. "Now, get off to bed before I decide to change my mind and punish you and Miss Evans for your actions."

"Thanks Professor!" I yelled, running out of her office and toward the Gryff Common Room. After a hurred password to the Fat Lady, I found Lily waiting for me in a recliner. Once she saw me walk in, though, she ran up to me and burred her face in my chest.

"It's okay Evvey," I whispered, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry I got you in trouble James," Lily cried.

"Don't be. I'm not in trouble. McG let me off with a free pass. It's all good," I replied.

"Really?" Lily questioned, pulling away from me to look me in the eye. I could hear Lily's sharp intake of breath match my own when we both realized how close we were to each other. I stared down at her, keeping my eyes on hers, not trusting myself to let my eyes wonder, knowing they'd end up on her lips and I'd lose all my carfully constructed self control then and there. "Jazz," Lily moaned.

"Evvey," I said, my voice husky with emotions. She was pushing me dangerously close to the point of no return.

"Jazz, trust your instincts. Do what your body tells you to, and don't be afraid of my reaction," Lily half moaned. And that was it. She pushed me past my carfully constructed barrier that I put up around her. I crashed my lips to hers and kissed her. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I kept a little of my consciences thought because Lily was the one who shyly licked my bottom lip. I eagerly opened my mouth to invite her to be even more daring. She slowly slipped her tongue into my mouth and I got my first taste of heaven. Lily tasted of copper and perfectally ripe strawberry. Perfect. Our kiss only broke apart when oxygen became an issue, but then we still stayed close to each other.

"I trusted my instincts, Evvey. Is that what you were hoping for?" I questioned, short of breath.

"Yes, that was every bit of perfect. Thank you Jazz," Lily replied.

"There was nothing to thank me for. I'd gladly do anything for you Lily," I informed her. Then I whispered, so quiet, I didn't think Lily would hear me, "I love you."

"I love you, too," She replied. Apparently she did hear me.

**(A/N) **_Remember, review!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_ |_

|  
V


End file.
